


Gluteus Medius

by Partnachklamm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partnachklamm/pseuds/Partnachklamm
Summary: He would admit: this obsession of his had gotten out of hand. Luckily, Ushijima didn't mind too much.





	Gluteus Medius

With a razor in one hand, he slapped the smooth leg in glee. “Okay! Switch.”

The calf retracted from Sugawara’s lap as the opposite foot replaced it, dry and still riddled with hairs in comparison but warm from its former position crossed under thick thighs. Sugawara used this time to shift slightly on the linoleum floor, his lower back now noticeably numb. 

The discomfort did not escape the legs’ owner’s steady gaze. “Are you in pain?”

Brown eyes flicked up to meet a matching set before moving back to the attention of the legs. “No, no. The floor’s a little hard to sit on, that’s all.”

“I can finish myself.”

Sugawara clicked his tongue. What a worrywart, he thought. “Don’t worry. I’m already halfway done.” He wet the leg with a damp cloth, grabbed the shaving cream and set to work. 

Ushijima looked on, eyes now narrower than usual, but settled back against the wall of the tub. When he was caught an hour earlier rubbing his hand along the expanse of his thigh, sighing at the speediness of hair growth that ran down his legs, Sugawara nearly dragged him towards the bathroom in earnest to provide what he called “Suga’s Special Shaving Service Deluxe.” A service founded with and exclusive to Ushijima, he added. 

The shaving was not a new development, but it was still an event nonetheless. The volleyball ace recalled back eight months ago to when he first brought home cream and a cheap razor, reading the can’s instructions intently as Sugawara looked on. 

“So...you’re shaving your legs?” The grey-haired man quirked an eyebrow. “What for, exactly?”

“Aerodynamism.”

Four full minutes of Sugawara’s bellyaching laughter later, Ushijima was thrown when the shorter man offered to shave his legs for him. You’d probably cut yourself on the first go, Sugawara reasoned, and won, Ushijima leaning more towards efficiency than convenience. However, now many months from that day, despite having much more experience in handling a blade than Sugawara himself, the younger man still shoved him to the bathroom floor, arranged a bucket of water and razor and pulled his legs to his lap, ready to shave. 

Shaving his legs had grown to more of a nuisance than benefit, he had found. Sure, there was some twinge of satisfaction in a smooth shin, air now sharper on cleared skin. At best, the functional difference was minimal in comparison to the upkeep required. However, when he had told Sugawara he was considering the venture a failed experiment, the younger man punched him in his side for giving up so quickly. Coming from someone who would cancel plans to avoid leaving his bed, Ushijima knew there was something more to Sugawara’s urging to help shave.

Today, everything started to click to place. The answer to why Sugawara would avoid his eyes while he bent his leg to position on the floor. The unconscious way he licked his lips when he let the razor hover above an ankle. The red that creeped from his ears to the tops of his cheeks, very much like when he asked to shave his legs the very first time months ago-- red not from laughter, he now realized. 

Sugawara was obsessed with his legs. 

In retrospect, Ushijima realized he was somewhat of an idiot for not coming to this conclusion in the first place. Before they started the relationship they had now, Ushijima always found it peculiar how he’d find Sugawara half-lidded and seemingly entranced, gazing at a point just above his kneecaps and much below his shorts hem. He would startle and squawk when caught.

When their feelings became mutual and their time together more often and in their own company, Sugawara would ghost the tips of his fingers down length of his boyfriend’s thighs, a dopey smile in place while Ushijima spread his knees and pressed him further into the bed. Movements became bolder, and Koushi cheekier, finding him on free days kneeling between those very strong legs he so loved, sucking purpled marks into bulging muscle that connected thick thighs to something more appetizing. 

Even now, Ushijima mused, half a dozen hickeys placed the night before decorated from the curve of his inner thighs to his testes, down to the swell before his buttocks. An outlying mark peeked from his shorts and he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the bruised surface. 

Sugawara, now done applying foam to the new leg, glanced forward just to catch the small movement. He looked from the hickey to his lover’s eyes and quickly back down to the prepared leg, face hot. 

“Sorry.” He muttered and regretted immediately-- remarking on what caused his embarrassment would further the moment to linger, remembering how not but a few hours earlier he licked those legs like a dog would ice on a hot day. Fortunately for him, Ushijima pretended not to hear. 

Sugawara adjusted Ushijima’s leg once more, pushing the sole of his foot to rest on the inside of a crossed thigh so that the knee jutted just to the right of his face. He checked the blades, flipped the razor back over and placed it gently at the start of the ankle. Slowly, he dragged the tool up, rounding the fibula base to stretch up the wide of the leg to end above the knee. He twisted to his side, flicking the razor along the top of the bucket’s tinged water to rinse of hair and cream. Turning back to start again, he paused to look his first stroke. 

A field of foam, ready for harvest, he mulled in delight. One lane, mowed smooth to reveal a naked field of skin that would almost shiver on foreign touch. He salivated at the sight, heart beating too hard near Ushijima’s knee. 

He doesn’t know how this started, when he first came to terms with what Ushijima’s legs did to him. How at the beginning, even when he saw the national volleyball star as a brute loaf who had not an ounce of care inside of him, he couldn’t help but stare open mouthed at the jut of his outer thigh, vastus lateralis twitching in ready of a soaring spike. Ushijima would never question nor retreat in disgust at Sugawara’s wandering eyes, making it worse for him-- becoming more daring in his lust with no challenge to his actions. 

Sugawara continued to shave the leg before him, humming a mindless tune in his dreamlike state. Careful rows gave way to wet skin, tanned from many days spent running in the sun. Sugawara thanked the gods for what intense training had done to the specimen before him, skin stretched over hard muscle and stocky bone. He pretended he needed to shift the leg to better position for a chance to wrap his fingers around the back of the calf, thumbing at the gastrocnemius to play along the stretch of the tendon to his ankle. He needed to steady his heart, for he wasn’t even at his favorite part yet. 

“Almost done,” he said, to Ushijima, to himself, to the blood rushing to his groin. 

“Hm.”

Sugawara pivoted slightly on his hips to face Ushijima more head on, the large foot now pressed to his stomach. He wiped the damp cloth along the skin above the knee before pumping the shaving cream to his palms to slather at the last piece of hairy leg. His fingers brushed at the hickey he left, foam now covering the bruise. 

When Ushijima had said he was going to stop shaving his legs all those months ago, Sugawara almost had a heart attack-- his reaction now a tad embarrassing, thinking back on it. Yes, he did already spend a lot of time touching his lover’s legs both in passing and intimately, and yes, he did maybe hide all of Ushijima’s workout trousers for a brief point last winter to force him to expose his knees, but if there was any way he could get more quality time with these godly legs, he would take it. Dealing with an ass numb from sitting on the bathroom floor and bucket full of dirty hair water was a steal in comparison to the thighs he was granted to touch.

A sigh and a flick of the razor along the bucket. Sugawara now leaned his weight along the leg in order to reach the inner thigh. What a beauty, he thought, breath heavy on the knee before him. He was always embarrassed at the start, wishing he could kill this fetish once and for all before all shame dissipated to leave him in the state he was now, gaze loaded and lips parted as he dragged a razor over the last bits of foam and hair. It was coarser here, he noted every time, requiring careful strokes and just a little steadier application of foam. He felt Ushijima’s eyes on him, piercing but silent. If Sugawara brushed up just enough against the fold of the shorts he’d reveal the briefs that then hid the thicker hair, wild and arousing around the dick that Sugawara had had his mouth wrapped around time and time before, and would as well later, he decided quickly.

“All done,” he breathed, and mouthed a lazy kiss on the bent knee before him. Ushijima flinched at the touch. He loved doing that, surprising him. 

Ushijima didn’t fail to notice how despite Sugawara’s announcement, he still hadn’t move an inch from his position around his legs, letting his head lob onto the bent knee. 

He supposed he could amuse him for now. “Lotion.”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide. “Ah, right! Lotion.” 

Grey hair bounced up from his leg as Sugawara reached behind to grab the bottle. Pumping a generous amount, he smoothed his palms to the drying leg, waxing his knee, down to the ankle, and back up towards treacherous thigh. Fingertips drifted teasingly just under the edges of his shorts before rounding back down the underside of his leg. Ushijima stiffened further, watching Sugawara play his dangerous game as he repeated his actions, moving his fingertips further and further with every cycle until on his last venture up he could just brush the bulge tucked in his briefs that covered the start of his thighs. The older man clenched his jaw. Sugawara would pay for that later. 

Sugawara quickly sat up, slapping the now moisturized thigh. “Okay, now done. Not bad, huh?”

Ushijima just looked on, gaze hooded. Sugawara’s cheap grin only stretched further up his cheeks. 

“Told you I could provide a good service.” There was a lot left to be said, and both knew it. 

Ushijima blinked. “This ‘service’ seems more at the benefit of you than me.”

The mole at the corner of Sugawara’s eye crinkled into creased skin. “Now, now, someone doesn’t sound very grateful. Is there anything,” Brown eyes flicked quickly to where fingertips grazed just barely moments before between parted thighs and back up to meet its owner’s steady gaze. “...anything, else you’d like while I’m here?”

Sugawara’s heart beat harder in anticipation for what he knew Ushijima would do in response. 

Still holding a silent gaze with the smaller man sitting before him, Ushijima anchored both his legs wide so they were slightly bent to cage in Sugawara, thighs now spread and shorts bunched at his groin. Luckily, this fetish of Sugawara’s had more pros than cons for Ushijima. 

“Koushi,” he began, voice solid and in command. “Finish your service.”

Sugawara wasted no time in falling to the thighs before him, hips raised teasingly in the air as he pulled both shorts and briefs in one go. Ushijima’s cock flopped out and up lewdly, already half-stiff and large enough to cause Sugawara to swallow the spit that had gathered at a rapid pace in his cheeks. He let his tongue lay flat atop the head, reveling in the heat that pulsed at his tastebuds before taking the length in for a quick suck. He heard Ushijima’s breath turn heavy above him, a large hand twitching in his peripheral. Drawing back up, lips dragged on folded skin before he allowed the dick to pop out of his mouth and bump along his lips before checking the damage. Ushijima was now nice and fully hard, just as Sugawara wanted him. 

Fingers still clenched around the elastic of the fabric with his elbows holding his upper body weight, Sugawara yanked the briefs further down to expose his balls, immediately taking one in his mouth to knead with his tongue. Quickly he switched, nose bumping and nudging against Ushijima’s bobbing cock before it found its purchase along the base of it, working his mouth along the testicles below with teeth. His teeth nipped and feathered on the wrinkled skin, just like he knew Ushijima liked it. 

Above him, Ushijima began to sweat and his breath quicken but it wasn’t enough for Sugawara. Much to Sugawara’s annoyance, the professional volleyball player was extremely hard to unwind, at least on the outside. It only took a couple of well placed fingers and ample teasing to make Sugawara melt to a begging mess, but for Ushijima he required true expertise. It was a challenge that Sugawara hated, but learned to look forward to. 

Unlatching his lips, Sugawara brought a hand to his mouth to dribble a gob of spit in his palm before gripping the dick strained above. He set a slow stroke, twisting at the base and squeezed up his length. Ushijima bit back what sounded like a groan, coming off as something that could be passed as clearing of the throat. Sugawara smiled and kissed the crease of his thigh, hair tickling his cheek. “Just relax for me, ‘kay?”

He licked at the thigh, teeth nibbling at tight muscle as his pace quickened on the girth he stroked. He left slops of drool along both thighs, sucking over the marks he left the night before as he felt the hips caging him in jerk just slightly, overwhelmed by the various sensations. He’d never tire of this view, this smell, this hard skin and body. After all this time, he still couldn’t believe this was a part of his life, that Ushijima allowed him, this pathetic, quirky spitfire who first set eyes on him on the sidelines of a volleyball match, to forcibly edge his way into the very confined space he had made for himself and only himself. After years of clawing his way in, it was worth it. 

Sugawara moaned along Ushijima’s pelvis, himself growing hard as he heard a grunt finally slip from his lover’s mouth above as he brushed a thumb against the tip of his penis. He was close, he knew it; rigid stomach now slightly leaning over Sugawara’s head, coiling and uncoiling in hopes to not burst too soon. Still working his cock at a brutal rate, Sugawara braced back on his knees and swung his chest up to lower his other hand to his own throbbing heat between his legs. His fingers had just past his sweatpants before he felt a grip on his wrist. 

“No.” Ushijima commanded with a steady voice but his face was becoming slightly undone. Both of Sugawara’s hands stilled. “Don’t.”

Sugawara’s dick pulsed for a moment, and his throat tightened in frustration. “But--”

“Koushi. Don’t touch.”

The hand on his wrist gripped harder and pulled his arm free of his crotch. A small whine built in his throat. He needed something. A little touch-- anything to answer the ache. He squeezed his thighs together and rubbed slightly but not enough as to worsen the glare coming from Ushijima. 

He pulled Sugawara’s arm down until he leaned him against his thigh-- Ushijima’s dick abandoned moments ago but twitching in wait. Sugawara tilted his chin up, daring to look at Ushijima and question his motives. What did he want? What did he need?

Ushijima looked down upon Sugawara, his lips red and wet. Sugawara knew what that face meant. Suck, it said. 

Without much wait, he relaxed his tongue and opened wide. Slowly, Sugawara lowered his mouth onto the cock, different from his first suck, now taking in the full heat and taste of salty precum that wet the head and length. A few shallow bobs, Sugawara needed to prepare himself mentally for taking in the full girth that was Ushiwaka. He certainly wasn’t going to ruin a nice blowjob by only committing halfway.

Sugawara relaxed his jaw a little further and slid his lips down the length. He held the base steady as his eyes wet from the slight discomfort. Tongue rolling just a little, the tip hit the back of his throat suddenly and he gagged, choking out the cock and leaving gobs of spit and precum to trail out his mouth onto Ushijima’s groin. “Sorry,” he coughed, wiping his mouth. A hand came to his cheek and gently pulled him up to mere breaths from the ace’s eyes. 

“I’m fine, really.” Sugawara urged at Ushijima’s hard gaze. Despite the precum that wet his lips, Ushijima brushed his lips against Sugawara’s, pushing the grey hair behind his ear. It was a much needed reprieve, Sugawara realized, as his tongue traced the line of his lips before parting in compliance, sensual touches of tongues sliding together keeping hearts beating fast. Sugawara broke away first, giving a final peck and small smile before moving back down to his original position between Ushijima’s legs. What a worrywart. 

Sugawara steadied himself, splaying his hand at the bottom of the base before taking the cock back into his mouth. Jaw relaxed and tongue slightly out and guiding down, Sugawara felt the tip slip past his uvula and down his throat before he realized his nose was nestled in pubic hair. His own cock pulsed at the accomplishment. 

Ushijima, on the other hand, couldn’t last much longer. Sugawara pulled back, and bobbed around his cock at a lewd rate, slurping and leaving moans to vibrate around sensitive flesh. The stockier man had to keep his hips from jumping up at Sugawara’s bouncing lips and even allowed a low groan to dribble past his lips. He was close. 

He quickly latched his hands around Sugawara’s head, setting a pace for the mouth that bounced on his cock. It startled the grey haired man at first, as fingers tugged and pushed more of the length into his mouth at a quicker rate that caused a few tears to escape his eyes from the sudden change in position as moans bounced off the bathroom walls. Supping harder at the twitching cock, Sugawara realized that the noises in the room was not him for once, but the larger man above him. He could only wish he could see what face he was making. 

He let his tongue press hard against the vein that jumped up the length and brought his hand up to massage the balls still wet from his earlier ministrations. That was enough for Ushijima. Hips jerked, and Ushijima tightened his hands on Sugawara’s head, pushing deep past his tongue as he came down his throat. Sugawara swallowed happily before allowing the dick to roll out of his mouth. He shakily fell face first into his lover’s lap, the cock resting against his cheek. 

Sugawara waited to catch his breath before he rolled over to look at the mess of a man above him, head knocked back, throat constricting as he panted down from his high. It warmed him inside knowing only he would ever see Ushijima look like this. 

He rolled back, laying his head across Ushijima’s lap and giving a teasing smile. “So,” he started, voice raspy from the roughplay. “Facefucking, huh? Haven’t done that in a while.”

Still catching his breath. Ushijima slowly opened his eyes. 

Expecting no response, as per usual, Sugawara continued. “Well. I didn’t particularly hate it. But I would prefer a head’s up next time.” 

Ushijima looked down at Sugawara, lips swollen and cheek wet from semen. “Understood.”

Sugawara snorted at the mechanical response. Throat burning, he sat up and twisted away from the thigh he rested on. A glass or two of water would be highly needed, but before he could stand up from the floor, an arm snaked around his waist to pull him against a firm chest. 

“We’re not done yet,” Ushijima rumbled in his ear, breath hot on his cheek. 

Sugawara tensed but waited. “Oh yeah?”

Something hard poked at his lower back. The hand that wrapped around his stomach fell between his legs, palming at the hardness that still remained from earlier. 

Ushijima licked the outer shell his ear. “It’s necessary to pay you for your services.”

Sugawara’s mouth watered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chapter 210.


End file.
